


Willing to Wait

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Implied Kaistal, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An upset Do Kyungsoo is one of million scenes that Byun Baekhyun has ever seen, the younger never been upset of anything, even the endless teasing from Park Chanyeol.</p><p>It is all because of ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing to Wait

An upset Do Kyungsoo is one of million scenes that Byun Baekhyun has ever seen, the younger never been upset about anything, even the endless teasing from Park Chanyeol. He always bats away the tease with his jujitsu move or his notorious creepy grin, scaring the life out of Park Chanyeol. Bless the kind soul of Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun thinks. The upset side of Kyungsoo isn’t Baekhyun’s favourite. He hates seeing the younger upset.

Hates so bad

Because everyone knows how much he loves the younger, except the latter that remains oblivious to Baekhyun’s advances.

 

The younger of two is now sitting on a chair by the kitchen, clutching his hot chocolate mug. Staring at the blank space, the said raven boy sighs, letting out the breath he holds since Baekhyun stares at him. He bites his bottom lips, his pearl teeth abusing the poor organ. Bless Baekhyun and his self-control for not taking Kyungsoo and abusing those delicious lips instead.

“Soo” Baekhyun calls him out of reverie, the younger startles before putting his best smile that Baekhyun knows it doesn’t even reach his eyes like the smile Baekhyun falls in love with.

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, patting the empty space of couch. The raven-haired one walks towards Baekhyun and sits on the couch, his mug left untouched on the counter. “Let’s watch _Twilight_ ”

“We have seen it countless times, Byun. Spare me”       

“Oh come on, make the old Byun happy, okay shortie?”

“Fuck you”

“Love you too” Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle, seeing Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. At least Baekhyun can make a reaction from the latter and that’s what Baekhyun can do at the moment.

 

**_As the door swings open, four of the most astounding people’s Bella ever seen enter_ **

**_The Cullens_ **

**_Two guys and two girls enter the cafeteria, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes and all devastatingly beautiful_ **

****

“It’s ridiculous. What’s the good of pale skin? Bella should fall in love with a healthy guy, not a bloodsucker” Baekhyun comments

“Then the film won’t be called by _Twilight,_ Baek. Oh come on, just enjoy the movie” Kyungsoo says, burying his face on the Rilakkuma plush Chanyeol put on the couch.

“Mood killer” Baekhyun sneers, earning chuckle slips from Kyungsoo’s breathtaking lips. Sounds like a melody in Baekhyun’s ears, the oldest of two is so eager to hear it more.

 

**_”And so the lion fell for the lamb”_ **

**_“Stupid lamb”_ **

**_“Sick masochistic lion”_ **

****

“Is it okay to fall in love?” Kyungsoo says out of blue, Baekhyun’s jaw gaping. The latter doesn’t prepare to see this side of Kyungsoo, a mellow one.

“Soo…”

“I don’t know, Baek. I ---“

“Do you ---“

“I don’t even know what it is, Baek but I know it hurts here,” Kyungsoo says while clutching his clothes as if clutching his heart and Baekhyun understands what it feels like.

“Is it about Jongin?” Baekhyun asks, making Kyungsoo bury his head deeper in the plush. The latter nods weakly, “You like him?”

“I think – no, I guess I am or maybe I was” Kyungsoo groans, frustration does laces in his voice.

“Why aren’t you so sure?”

“He is with Krystal now and I know you hiding it from me. God, you are bad in lying, Byun Baekhyun” Kyungsoo chuckles, Baekhyun gulps. That’s why he is upset, ignoring him and the world, because of Kim fucking Jongin and his latest girlfriend. Curse you Jongin, Baekhyun thinks.

“I --- “

“Don’t say sorry, Byun. You do it for me and I thank you for that. If Jongdae didn’t tell me this morning, I would still like him and that’s not good for me” Kyungsoo smiles weakly, Baekhyun’s eyes brimming with tears. The latter then wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s broad shoulder, sending comfort he wants to give. As if a wall has been broken, Kyungsoo cries quietly on Baekhyun’s shoulder, afraid of being caught by the worried Joonmyeon. While holding his tears, Baekhyun pats the younger’s head. He kisses his crowns while hoping to calm him down.

Minutes later, Kyungsoo calms down, only occasionally a hiccup escapes his lips. Put his hands on the latter’s face, Baekhyun sweeps the remaining tears before kissing Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I am here for you Soo”

“I --- know... I know you always there for me, Baek”

“And I --- love --- I love you, Soo” Baekhyun finally confesses, “I know it is too early to move on but I am willing to wait if it is you, Kyungsoo”

“I --- “

“You don’t have to answer it now though. Take your time like I said” Baekhyun kisses the latter’s cheeks before heading to his room and leaving Kyungsoo with his thoughts.

“Thanks, Baek” Kyungsoo whispers, gathering his thoughts and Baekhyun’s sudden confession. Crying his heart out drains his energy more than usual, exhaustion hits him earlier than it is used to. Kyungsoo drifts away to dreamland with the Rilakkuma in his arms.

In the next morning, he finds a blanket wrapped his body. The scent of Baekhyun that coming from the blanket infiltrates Kyungsoo’s nostrils, making his warm and safe. The raven-haired one can’t help smiling over the sweet gesture of Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo thinks it is not a bad idea to move on from his unrequited love and he is already smiling at the thought of falling in love with his best friend and how Baekhyun can woo him.

Kyungsoo is looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written at 7 a.m when I don't fully awake.
> 
> Happy reading, sweeties


End file.
